1. Field
The present disclosure relates to attaching structures to each other and, more particularly, to attaching aircraft structures to each other. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for connecting parts to an aircraft stringer.
2. Background
Manufacturing and assembly of structures, such as those for aircraft, involves the assembly of different parts to form the structures. Different parts and/or structures are connected to each other in manufacturing the aircraft. Structures, such as reinforcing ribs, stringers, and/or other suitable structures may be used to support other parts and/or structures in the aircraft. For example, wiring bundles, hoses, cables, and other lines are examples of parts that may run through parts of an aircraft. These lines may be connected to structures, such as ribs and/or stringers in the aircraft. These structures may be used to provide support for system components, such as those described.
In connecting a line to a stringer, a fixture may be used to make the connection. For example, a fixture may be attached to a stringer for use in supporting system components. A fixture is attached to a stringer using blind fasteners. A blind fastener does not allow an operator to inspect the quality of the connection to the stringer.
Regulations may require that fasteners be sealed. The sealing may be performed to isolate the interior of the structure from other sections in the aircraft. This sealing may prevent liquids and/or vapors from exiting the structure from the location of the fasteners. These regulations may apply to different locations in the aircraft, such as a fuel tank or an electrical system in the aircraft.
A blind fastener is difficult to remove in these structures. As a result, repositioning of the fixture may be more difficult and time consuming than desired.
As a result, the manufacturing and assembly of the aircraft may take more time and expense than desired to obtain a desired positioning of parts near the stringer. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.